


pretend

by WattStalf



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: He wants to pretend.





	pretend

**Author's Note:**

> so this episode fucking killed me  
> 

He wants to pretend.

Just for a little bit, Corteo wants to pretend. He wants to pretend that Angelo never meant for anything bad to happen to either of them and that he regrets how things have turned out so far. Corteo wants to pretend that this is going to last forever, that the two of them can live together like this, away from the mess they left behind in Lawless, and that this is all his friend needs to be happy. He wants to pretend that Angelo wants to spend this time with him too, that Angelo understands how he feels, that he feels the same way.

Waking up to be able to eat with him, to spend the day together, to go out to his favorite places, to know a life with Angelo outside of what they've gotten into with the mafia...it's what he wants, more than anything. He didn't mean to fall in love, when this all started, and he _knew_ better than to let Angelo drag him so far. But now, he just wants to pretend that Angelo isn't leaving and that they aren't both going to end up dead before this is all over. Even if he succeeds, even if he gets what he wants, Corteo knows that they're going to end up dead.

He wants to pretend that Angelo will come back for him and that it will all be done and they'll never have to talk about it again. He wants to pretend that they can live like this forever and that someday, they won't have to trade off who sleeps where, and that they can both just sleep in Angelo's best. He wants to pretend that they ever had a shot at happiness and that Angelo has always cared about him just as much, in the same way.

He wants to pretend, but he can't, because he knows better. Things will never be that simple.

 


End file.
